The Netherlands
}} | runnerups = Warren | tribes2 = | returnees = None | previousseason = Queen Elizabeth Islands | nextseason = Oak Creek Canyon }}iSurv1vor: is the thirty-second season of iSurv1vor. This season will feature a group of sixteen new players on Day 1. December 13th, 2016 - Sandy announced casting for fresh faces, new players to the series. This statement was coupled alongside casting for Second Chance players in it's sister-season, . The theme of the season was inspired by The Dutch Golden Age, with an overlying trend of giving castaways the power to shape the game like never before. This idea was pushing right off the bat with a 'get to know you phase,' on Day 1. Hours after the game began, Ben had an unfortunate death in the family that resulted in pulling himself from the competition.Tribes were then decided in a pick'em, where LaTanya started the selection process for the, tribe wearing orange, and Josiah started for, wearing purple. At the first Immunity Challenge on Day 2, the tribe participated in a Coat of Arms creation challenge. Judges Jennifer from ( & ), KJ from ( & ), Dustyn from ( & ), Caroline from ( ), Charlie from ( & ), Sassy from ( , & ), and Braga from ( ) all gathered as the Golden Court that would determine which tribe was victorious and would earn safety in the form of Immunity. Amos for and Dommy for both represented their tribes as presenters. Zege was chosen by the majority of judges and won the challenge, but would not head back to camp without also winning a Golden Opportunity. Amos was given the decision of selection two judges to join the game as new members of the tribe, he chose Dustyn & Braga. Dommy was given the same choice, however only one judge would be joining the tribe. Dommy selected KJ. Although the lost the first Immunity Challenge, Tribal Council was cancelled on account of another medical evacuation. Hope, from was removed from the game due to health issues, and from the same tribe the following evening, Kristin, was removed due to inactivity. Despite any initial hiccups, the dominated the first few challenges and left their opposition in a dire situation when it came to numbers. On Day 15, the tribes swapped sending Randi & Tymeka to the merge while the rest of the players in the game reformed both tribes. This switch gave the tribe members a much needed taste of victory and momentum. On Day 17, a plan created by Dustyn was set into motion to try and create the first ever 5-way tie. Unfortunately, the plan fell through and Parker was voted out of the tribe, a vote off that would have a huge impact on the rest of the game. The majority of merge was based around original tribal lines, paranoia about who possessed the hidden immunity idol, and who was accountable for Parker's blindside. The tight-knit tribe outsmarted the ranks of the original tribe, and took the numbers advantage all the way to the end. Julian was crowned the Sole iSurv1vor against Warren in a 5-3 vote. Randi took home the Play of the Season title with 18.92% of the vote